Wilkonian Imperial Navy
The Wilkonian Imperial Navy is the seniormost service amongst the four Regular Establishment services in the Armed Forces of Wilkonia. Numbering just under 300,000 persons counting both the regular and reserve units it is the second largest service amongst all of the Uniformed Services of Wilkonia and is the largest Navy in the world.based on draft tonnage of combatant vessels The Wilkonian Imperial Navy (WIN) dates its origins to the establishment of a formal Navy under the crown of the Kingdom of Wilkonia duringthe early years of the 50 years war. Since that time it has remained the foremost service in both funding and prestige in its original kingdom and in the united Empire formed at the start of the 16th Century. Organization The Wilkonian Imperial Navy consits of a headquarters staff comprising all relevant function heads including Administration, Intelligence, Plans & Policies, Logistics, Communicaiton, and Medical. All serve under the direction of the Vice Chief of Naval Operations. The remaining departments report directly to the Chief of Naval Operations and include the following elements: Training and Doctrine Command Training and Doctrine Command is responsible for the recruitment, initial qualificaiton, and continuing professional development of all levels of the Navy. This includes operating the Basic Trianing School, Officer's Candidate School, and all Rating specific training programs. Additionally the command runs and operates the the Naval Command and General Staff College and the Naval Warfare College. These two instiutions allow for officers principally from the Navy but from other services as well to study an intensive 12 month program in the basics of naval warfare at the ship or squadron level and a capstone course in integrated naval strategy at the fleet level respectively. Operations and Logistics Command Operations and Logistics command is responsible for operating all elements of logistical support not directly tied to base facilities including supply distribution and allocaiton. This is also the policy making brnach of the Navy responsible for promulgating for review and acceptance the articles governing daily operaiton of the naval force. Information Support Division This is the technology support branch of the WIN whose purposes is to elverage technological advances to better supprot warfighters and to defend networked assets from intrusion by hostile forces. Operationally this is the cyber-warfare division of the WIN. Fleet Command This includes all surface and sub-surface combatant forces within their current reporting structre. Fleet Command does not have operational control of these units during wartime as that is devolved to the relevant combatant command. Composition of standard forces is noted below. Forces Command *Naval Aviation Command *Expeditionary Naval Forces **Amphibious Squadron 1 **Amphibious Squadron 2 **Amphibious Squadron 3 **Amphibious Squadron 4 Atlantic Command *Naval Forces East **Task Force 77 **Task Force 74 **Task Force 29 **Task Force 23 **Submarine Squadron 1 **Submarine Squadron 4 (Provisional) Southern Command *Naval Forces South **Task Force 47 **Task Force 44 **Submarine Squadron 3 **Submarine Squadron 5 (Provisional) Pacific Command *Naval Forces West **Task Force 57 **Task Force 54 **Task Force 49 **Task Force 43 **Submarine Squadron 2 **Submarine Squadron 6 (Provisional) Personnel There are just under 300,000 total personnel reporting in the Wilkonian Imperial Navy and Wilkonian Imperial Navy Reserve operating from more than 42 posts and stations throughout the world but principally centered on the east and west coasts of Wilkonia. Officers All officers hold a comission directly from the Crown. While promotions are meritoriously selected by the service branch the crown does retain the legal right to intercede in any and all promotions amongst the comissioned officer corps. Officers are selected from several paths, the most common the the Imperial Naval Academy in San Jose, Costa Rica District. An additional percentage are from the Coast Guard transfer program whereby line officer of the Wilkonian Coast Guard may apply for and receive selection for service with the Surface Fleet. Smaller percentages of officers are promoted from the Merchant Marine and the Enlisted Comissioning Program. Enlisted Enlistedpersonnel in the WIN are identified by both their rank and their rating. The rank represents command seniority while rating is indicative of job specialty the device for which is part of the rank insignia for all Petty Officers and Cheif Petty Officers Ships Typical Formations There are five typical formations into which ships may be assigned for operations at sea. While operational authority devolves upon the Task Force Commander to augment or detach as neccessarry or as ordered the following represents the default organization of forces. Task Force (Carrier) :Carrier Battle Group 1 :* One (1) Carrier (CVN) :* Three (3) Cruisers (CG or CGN) :* Three (3) Destroyers (DDG or DDGN) :Carrier Battle Group 2 :* One (1) Carrier (CVN) :* Three (3) Cruisers (CG or CGN) :* Three (3) Destroyers (DDG or DDGN) Task Force (Surface) :Surface Action Group 1 :* Two (2) Cruisers (CG or CGN) :Surface Action Group 2 :* One (1) Destroyer (DDG or DDGN) :* Two (2) Frigates (FFG) :Surface Action Group 3 :* One (1) Destroyer (DDG or DDGN) :* Two (2) Frigates (FFG) :Surface Action Group 4 :* One (1) Destroyer (DDG or DDGN) :* Two (2) Frigates (FFG) Amphibious Squadron :Expeditionary Strike GroupThis is the authorized strength for an ESG. Currently no Amphibious Squadron supports a full ESG as LHA procurement has just reached final design stage and additional LPD and LSD requirements are being bid for construction :* One (1) Landing Helicopter Assaultship (LHA) :* One (1) Landing Helicopter Dockship (LHD) :* Two (2) Landing Platform Dockship (LPD) :* Two (2) Dock Landing Ship (LSD) :Fire Support Group :* Four (4) Frigates (FFG) Submarine Squadron :Patrol Group 1 :* Two (2) Guided Missile Submarines (SSGN) or Attack Submarines (SSN) :Patrol Group 2 :* Two (2) Guided Missile Submarines (SSGN) or Attack Submarines (SSN) :Patrol Group 3 :* Two (2) Guided Missile Submarines (SSGN) or Attack Submarines (SSN) :Patrol Group 4 :* Two (2) Guided Missile Submarines (SSGN) or Attack Submarines (SSN) Underway Replenishment Squadron :Supply Group :* Two (2) Fast Combat Support Ships (T-AOE) :* Two (2) Dry Cargo Supply Ships (T-AKE) :Fuel Group :* Two (2) Fleet Oilers (T-AO) Order of Battle The WIN Order of Battle Comprises the current listing of all active, retired, mothballed, and auhtorized for construction hulls that have been, are, or will be in service of the Crown. A summary overview will note that the current strength as of FY17 is: Notes and references Category:MESS Military Forces Category:Wilkonia